


What Brings Us Home

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese comes home to find a very tired Carol.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 45





	What Brings Us Home

Therese curled her fingers along with Carol’s, leaning over in bed so their faces were inches apart from each other. 

“Don’t fall on me now,” she whispered.

“Hm,” Carol smirked, drowsiness falling upon her. Her eyes were shut the minute she felt Therese’s lips brushing her a soft kiss on the mouth. Carol then squint her eyes open, golden head resting on the pillow. 

“Sleeping Beauty, like the fairy tale,” Therese informed, pulling back a bit, dimple revealed with a grin. 

“You’ve broken my spell by true love’s kiss,” Carol spoke in hushed tones.

“Long day?”

“A brutal one with a busted ceiling fan. How was yours?”

“Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Would you like some water?”

“Please.” Carol closed her eyes as Therese pushed herself off the bed still in her work clothes. She left the older woman who was resting a curled fist on top of her forehead. She was sick of the humidity, sick of the sticky weather. Carol was a true winter girl at heart.


End file.
